BEN10:A DIMENTIONAL ADVENTURE
by I am vegito
Summary: prologue: In his fight against vilgex-x(baby alienx absorbed) our hero Benjamin kirby Tennyson aka ben10 finds himself in a new dimension full of superheroes(the avengers).how would the heroes would response.will they become an ally to ben10 or a enemy against him.lets find out in the all new adventure of ben10.(side notes:this story takes place after a year of ben getting his new
1. Chapter-1 The two powerful beings

chapter-1The two powerful being

* * *

Vilgex:azumth at last we met.but such a shame that you will soon erase from this universe.with the power of celestial sepian i am unstoppable the power of the universe is at my fingertips you cannot stop me.

Azmuth:its never my destiny to stop you,you might become an omnipotent being vilgex but remember i have already set someone who will defeat you.

Vilgex:that brat Tennyson dont worry about him once i am finished with you he will be my next victim.last time i might have lost but this time i make sure that he die in a slowly and painful way.

Azmuth:you are delusional vilgex,over and over again you tried to kill him but yet you never succeded whats makes think that you can kill...

Vilgex:enough. You pathetic Galvin your life ends here(vilgex creates a huge energy ball in his hands )any last wish Azmuth...

Ben/alienx:hey gex why dont you fight someone of your own size...kabooooom(alienx gives such a powerful punch that vilgex is sent out of the planet)

Azmuth:you cannot fight him here it will end the entire universe.

Ben/alienx:so what would i suppose to do?

Azmuth:wait here(Azmuth goes to his lab and brings a tablet) take it when you go near vilgex just press this button.

Ben/alienx:what will it do?

Azmuth:its a device similar to the null void projector,once you gets near him and press this button you both will transport to a demension where there will be nothing,you will be far away from any civilization.and once you defeat him press the button on the left side, you will back here.

Ben/alienx:any idea how to defeat him?

Azmuth:only a celestialsepian can absorbe the power of another celestialsepian.vilgex body will get exsoust since he is new to this power and that will be your only chance now go everyone's life is in your hands ben dont you dare to lose.

Ben/alienx:see you soon then (faster than the speed of light ben fly towards vilgex)

Unknown Planet

After getting punch from alienx which caught him offgaurd vilgex has almost unconscious now getting consciousness.

Vilgex:this will be you last punch to me tennysonnnnn(vilgex yell and fly towards alienx)

Ben/alienx: i am gonna end this fight once an for all vilgex (he fly towards vilgex)

Vilgex:once i kill you i am gonna kill everyone that you ever care for Tennyson(he also fly towads ben)

As they came closer and closer in the right moment ben press the button on the tablet,and in a flash of white light they disappear from their dimension and appear in a endless void.

Vilgex:what did you do?where are we?tell me?(asked vilgex in a angry and threatening tone)

Ben/alienx: we are far away for any civilization.here you cannot hurt anyone just you and me.and now i can use the full extent of my powers.(ben stretch his whole body)

Vilgex:you pathetic human(vilgex fly towards ben at a highspeed creating a large balck energy ball in his hand)

Ben/alienx:Let's dance(ben fly towards vilgex at a speed that no human eye can see)

They fought for months in the endless void which seems hours in the real world.vilgex creates a huge balck energy ball and throws at ben which he counters with his own energy ball.then vilgex creates a planet with his atom and throws at ben,ben however have a little time to counter and therefore hit by the planet though unfazed by it."you have to do better than that to hurt me vilgi "said ben as he creates a huge sun with his mind and throws at vilgex."ahhh you pathetic worm"vilgex charges at him only meet with a powerful uppercut."you cannot defeat me vilgex,you might have alienx power but dont know how to utilize it, give up now"said ben as he throws another huge enrgy ball towards vilgex."i...i...i will kill you Tennyson" said vilgex as he panting heavily."i know you would say that "as he charges towards vilgex to give the final blow."if i cannot win so neither can you"said vilgex as he start to create a massive energy ball at the size of jupiter summoning all his powers.ben seeing the size of the ball fall back and start to create his own massive energy ball."i may die today but i cannot let him escape because if he escape today the whole universe is doomed"said ben to himself as he now knows that he has underestimated the power of vilgex he knows that there's no way can walk out of it alive so for one last time he remembers everyone "Gwen,kevin,Grandpamax,mom,dad please forgive me if i ever hurt you guys anyway"thought ben as he sends the universe sheretering blast towards vilgex as vilgex also sends his universe destroying blast towards alienx,as the two blast collide the whole void is engulfed by the white and black light.

and now both the powerfull beings are ready to accept their fate."i hope if i ever get a rebirth i want to born again in the Tennyson family"thougt ben as the white and black light absorbed both beings and after some minutes the white and black light disappear along with the disappearence of the two powerful beings.(end of chapter 1.next chapter the Arrival.)


	2. Chapter-2 The Arrival

Aahhh my head,where am i,am i dead,no it can be if i am dead then why am i feeling so much pain in my body"said ben as he slowly open his eyes and found himself in a room full of hightech equipment."what is this place?am i on earth?"as ben started to poneder on this thought an women walks upto him "i am glad that you finaly awake"said the women. As ben slowly started to look into the direction of the voice and saw

"Who are you?"asked ben as he slowly started to sit.

"I am the one who should ask you this question?"said the women.

"I am ben tenny...wait you seriously doesn't know who i am,i saved this world thousand of time and the universe hundreds of time and you are asking me who i am?"said ben with a mocking tone.

"Look kid i am come here not to solve your puzzle,just tell me who you are and where you come from?"asked maria with a threatening tone.

"Is this your first time interrogating someone?because yoi are very bad at it, let me tell you what a real interrogation is"sais ben as he slams the omnitrix dail and in a flash of green light transform into

"Swampfire"

Maria hills eye widened as she saw the boy turned into an 7foot tall humanoid tree as she reaches for her earpiece and said"we are under attack

i repeat we are under attack by an alien shapesifter he is in the infirmary cabin."says hill as he started to shoot the alien shapesifter.her eyes widened as she saw that bullet goes through his body without doing any damage.

"Now its my turn"said swampfire as he creates two fire ball in both his hands,and he is about to throw his fireball at the agent when heard another voice from behind stops there.

"Hold there! we meant no harm just put down thise fire ball"said nick fury as several agents covering the entire area and pointing there gun at swampfire.

Ben turned an saw

"Who are you guys?and why you are trying capture me?"asked ben as the fireball still in his hands.

"Son we are not trying to capture you,we found you in the sahara desert a month ago you are unconcious and badly injured,we bring here and heal you"said nick as he is trying to clam the situation.

Ben still not believing the on eye men asked

"What do u mean by one month,i was fighting vilgex like yesterday? And where are the plumbers they knew me very well"

"Plumbers?"asked nick fury as he doesn't know that boy was talking about.

"Plumbers are the intergalactic police force,they maintain peace between human and aliens"said ben as he still in his fighting stance.

Nick now realize that its a far more serious situation and says"look we gonna answer all your questions but in return you will also have to answer ours,deal?

Ben now transform back to his human form believing the one eye men."deal.but remember you try to do something fishy with me then i am gonna become your worst nightmare."

All the agents went to their respective works except for nick and maria,as they take ben to nicks cabin,after going there nick brings an device similar to that of an "lie ditector" but more advanced than a normal lie ditector,and place the device in the table where he and ben sit facing each other.

"In case you might be wondering what is this?and why i brought it here?.. "But before nick could speak more he is cut off by ben"its a lie ditector,but its more advance than an normal lie ditector"said ben as nick and maria both was impressed by this boy's intelligence nick should ask him to become an agent of shield,but this is a question he should aks him later because first he wants to know who is he?and where did he came from?since there is no data about him on the SHILD or any other govermental organization."so shall we begin then?"ask nick as he gives two bracelet type device to ben.

"I know why you cant trust me its the same with me but here's a deal you ask me one question and then i will ask you one in this way we both can get the answer we are looking for."said ben in a serious tone.

Nick can see the determination in the boy's eye as he simply nods because he somehow knew that this boy was not harmful but still a gut feeling is not enough for him so he ask the first question"what is your name?"

"Benjamin kirby Tennyson or you can call me ben10"said ben.

Now its my turn said ben as he asks his first question and giving nick those bracelets"Is your agency is a good agency or a bad agency?"

Both nick and maria were confused as this was the first time someone asked him this type of question.as maria was processing about what ben has said,suddenly nick spoke up"it depends on peoples perspective because for someone we are good but for someone(mostly bad guys) we are bad,but SHIELD is a peace keeping organization that protect the earth from various dangers including extraterrestrial like you."explain nick as he give the bracelets back to ben.

Ben only wants to know whether their good or not,because the rest of the answer he can find out himself as he suddely catch something"wait i am not an alien i am an human like you"as the lie ditector said it is true.both nick and maria could not believe what they heard now they have several questions that they need answers."so how do you turn into that alien if you are not an alien."asked nick as he looking at ben with confusion."because of this"said ben as he raised his and showed them and watch like device.

As nick look at the watch in suspicion,in his career he never saw something like this"what it can do"asked nick still looking at the watch.ben simply raise his other arm press the side button on the watch as a few shadow started to pop up as he twisted the dial two three times and then press the dial the whole cabin is engulfed by the green flash of light blinding both nick and maria and when the light died in the place of ben stood a 6.5 feet tall humanoid that looks like made by diamond

"Diamondhead"

Both nick and maria look at the diamond humaniod with wide eyes as they couldn't believe what they are witnessing,then before anyonr can say anything the diamond humanoid press the omnitrix symbol on his waist as he return back to his human self.

After 2 to 3 hours of interrogation both nick and maria came to realize that ben was not from this world,he is from a another parallel universe but some how he came into this universe as ben also realize that this is not his world as there are no plumbers in this world,no alien,and certainly no intergellectic police force.then ben explain how he fought vilgex in his most powerful form and defeat him, but he still cannot explain how he end up in this universe.

"So you fought with a beings who is capable of destroying your universe,and you fought him in a endless void so that no one can get hurt and you somehow ended up in this universe"asked fury as he knows that ben is telling the truth since no one can bypass the most advance lie ditector in this world.

"Yeah its pretty much the whole story"said ben as he takes of the bracelets form his hands.

"Have any idea how can you go back in your universe?"asked fury.

"Well i have one"says ben as he press the button on the omnitrix and started twisting it to find the right alien he was looking for but he cannot find the right alien,"thats odd where is alienx"ben asked to himself.fury was just there observing the situation but he saw ben was panicking and asked"something wrong ben?". Ben look at fury and said"nothing it just takes time to find the right alien"as he continues to twist the dial to find alienx but the suddenly the watch spoke up "PLEASE STANDBY! OMNITRIX IS REPAIRING DUETO THE INTENSE DAMAGE IN THE LAST FIGHT,SOME OF THE FUNCRIONS ARE UNAVAILABLE.MASTER CONTROL ARE TEMPORARILY BLOCKED THE DNA OF CELESTIALSAPIEN IS DAMAGED,RECOVERING DNA TIME IS UNKNOWN."now its timefor ben to panic as he doesn't know how he will go back to his universe.

The end*(end of chapter 2 next chapter meeting with the avenger)

(In this timeline ben never met julie and ship is with Gwen)


	3. The cube

The Cube(An uninvited guest from Asgard)

* * *

Last time we saw that ben is stuck in the marvel universe,will he ever go back to his universe or he will be just stuck there for his whole life findout in this chapter.

"Crap,how can i go back to my universe now ,without alienx i am just stuck here. no money,no family,no home i am doomed i am bloody doomed"thought ben as he doesn't know what will he do in this unknown universe,panic started to form on his whole body but then suddenly he felt some one tapping on his shoulder,he turn around and see nick fury looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You okey kid"asked fury though he already know the answer.

"I..i...i cannot go back to my universe,the alien i used to come into this universe is highly damaged, i cannot use that alien for now, its dna is highly damaged and i dont know how much time it will take to repair."said ben in a panic tone,"and i..i.i guess i will have to stay in New York for couple of days until my alien dna gets repaired"said ben in a sad and monotonous voice.

"Sorry to inform you ben but i cannot just let you to stay in the city and live by your own,you have the most powerful device on your wrist and if it falls on the wrong hand then it means the destruction of this universe.though i know that you can take care of your self,and its impossible to take that device from your wrist but still i cant take the chance."said fury as he continue to observe his watch.

"Then what choice do i have?"asked ben as he knew fury was right about this fact."i have nowhere to go,nowhere to stay,no identity,no family,nothing... and i dont know how much time it will take to repair the dna?"also added ben.

Fury thinks for some time and then he spoke" ok i will create a fake indentity for you so no one knows who actually you are,and will give you food and shelter but in return you have to become an agent of SHIELD.is this okey with you?"

"and what about her?"asked ben as he points his finger towards maria hill.

"dont worry i will not talk about it to anyone unless you dont do anything stupid"respond maria.

Ben thoughts for some moment knowing he has no other option left, so he decided to join "i am in then."

"Good then"said fury as he then turned to maria "Hill ,mister ben tennyson will be your responsibility ,i want you to train him."ordered fury and then he again turned to ben" and one thing ben you cannot use your device all the time,only when the situation got out of hand you will use that watch, since i dont want anyone find about you sooner,am i clear?" Asked fury and ben nods.

And since then ben has officially became an agent of shield.since ben was more good at analysing extraterrestrial activites,fury made him the incharge of SPACE SHIELD and gave him few more agents to help him in his duty.

Everything was going well for 1 month.ben has now become a very important part of SHIELD since he also help SHIELD in few other earthly matter.ben still search for alienx in his watch everyday but the result was always the same.he also met afew other agent including Natasha Rommanof aka Black Widow,and Clint Barton aka Hawkeye,though all the agents believe ben's fake identity that ben is from newyork,and that his parents died in a road accident and has no one except his mom and dad,and that his father was a good friend of nick so nick brought ben to SHILED so he can becomes ben's guardian.but Clint and Natasha still suspects the story.

**At night**

2 months now has passed as everything was going usual for ben. He was still trying to look for Alienx in his watch but still his luck doesnot support him."i hope that everyone is ok in my universe.i dont know if i ever get a chance to met them again or not."thought ben as he was looking into the sky,suddenly his phone rings snaping ben back to reality,as he picks up the phone he realize it was nick fury.

"This is urgent meet me at the hallicarrier"ordered fury, this is the second time in almost 3months that nick wants to meet him,"maybe he found someway to send me home"thought ben as he saw his surrounding and when he saw there no one he press the button in the omnitrix and started twisting the dial " i hope nick dont get mad at me,but he said this is urgent thats why i am using it" ben justifies to himself and then he press the dial and in a flash of green light ben turned into "Jetray".

And then he flies in a lightspeed towards hellicarrier,and once he reach the hellicarrier he lended on the roof and then transform back to ben. When he reached inside the carrier he saw some of the agents including phil coulson, maria,and fury himself was their. He then greeted them and soon left with them in an unknown location.

**Ben:**so where are we going?

**Nick:**to a SHIELD fecility and i might need you help(nick looked at the watch)

**Ben:**and here i thought you might figured out how to send me home?(sarcastically)

**Nick:**we can maybe,look we are working on something and if it workedout then we might be able to send you back home.(said in a serious tone)

then they hop into a helicopter and went to the SHIELD fecility.upon reaching there ben saw a few agents along with Clint Barton.

NickFury: How bad is it?

AgentPhilCoulson: That's the problem sir. We don't know.

They enter the facility, passing fleeing technicians,ben was watching all this as he was walking along with fury .

Agent PhilCoulson: Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago.

NickFury: NASA didn't authorise Selvig to test phase.

Agent PhilCoulson: He wasn't testing it, he wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous advancement.

Agent Maria Hill: It just turned itself on?

NickFury: What are the energy levels

Agent Phil Coulson:Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac.

NickFury: How long to get everyone out?

Agent Phil Coulson:Campus should be clear in the next half hour.

NickFury: Dobetter.

ben doesn't know what was happeing there,but he can guess by the look of their face that something is very bad happeing there very very bad. as they continue walking down deeper into the facility.

AgentMariaHill: Sir, evacuation may be futile.

Nick Fury: We should tell them to go back to sleep?

Agent Maria Hill: If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance.

Nick Fury: I need you to make sure Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out.

Agent Maria Hill: Sir, is that really a priority right now?

NickFury:Until such a time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every peice of Phase 2 on a truck and gone.

AgentMariaHill: Yes sir. [ To agents nearby. ] With me.

Nick fury ,Agent Phil Coulson and ben enter the radiation facility housing the Tesseract, the area cluttered with machines and people leaving. ben was awestruck upon see the small cube that was emitting this much radiation.

Ben:nick you might tell me what is happening here before it gets to late.

NickFury:not now ben.(turned to doctor) Talk to me doctor.

Dr. Erik Selvig appears from behind a CMS machine, concerned. The Tesseract is glowing unusually birghter and a flare of blue shoots out from it, hitting things at random.

Dr. Erik Selvig:Director.

Nick Fury:Is there anything we know for certain?

Dr. Erik Selvig: The Tesseract is misbehaving.

Ben:what do you mean misbehaving does it have a mind of its own?(as he still watching the glowing cube)

Nick Fury: agent ben just give us a few minute(ben left to obsereve the cube more closely) .(turned to dr.Erik)Is that supposed to be funny?

Dr. Erik Selvig: No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's...misbehaving.

Nick Fury: How soon until you pull the plug?

Dr. Erik Selvig: She's an energy source. If we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level...

Nick Fury:We've prepared for this doctor. Harnessing energy from space.

Dr. Erik Selvig: We don't have the harness. Our calculations are far from complete. Now she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation.

NickFury: That can be harmful. Where's Barton?

Dr.ErikSelvig: The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual

Clint Barton, dressed in black tactical gear, up on the railings watching them below. Fury calls Barton on his earpiece.

NickFury: Agent Barton, report.

Barton rappels down from the catwalk, and walks up to Fury. They both walk around the bottom of the facility in a discreet manner.

NickFury: I gave you thisdetail so you could keep a close eye on things.

ClintBarton: Well, I see better from a distance.

NickFury:Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?

NASAscientist: (To Dr. Erik Selvig) Doctor, it's spiking again.

ben takes a few steps back seeing the tassaract energy rissing."i am having a very bad feeling about this."thought ben.

ClintBarton: No one's come or gone. It's oven is clean. No contancts, no I.M.'s. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end.

NickFury: At this end?

ClintBarton: Yeah, the cube is a dorway to the other end of space, right? The doors open from both sides.

Dr. Erik Selvig types on his keyboard and the monitor flashes. Suddenly, the Tesseract thunders and shakes the entire facility. Both Agent Coulson nearby, and Maria Hill topside, feel the tremors. The cube glows brighter and emits a ring of light, and builds like a beam, similar to the Bifrost bridge. The power hits the edge of the platform, and begins to form a vortex, which becomesa portal. Space appears through the portal, and a gust of blue energy knocks people back, ben being very close to the portal was sent flying back a few meters. and then a men with wierd halmet with horn above and with a spear steps through. The portal vanishes, and the man grins at everyone, holding his spear. He frowns as he sees them looking at him.

NickFury: Sir please put down the spear.

the man with spear responds with firing a blast of blue energy from his spear, while Barton narrowly tackles Fury out of the way. Everyone shoots at Loki, but the bullets deflect off of him. Lokiimmediately takes down everyone shooting at him easily, with knives and energy blasts from his sceptre. He pauses, grinning, and looking at the remaining agent to finish them off but before he could do anything he felt a thunderous punch on his stomach and was sent flying meters away.

Ben/diamond head:you know its very bad to come a party uninvited and then attacking the people.

Loki still grunting in pain look at the creature in shock,in his life he saw many creature but not anything like him. Barton attempts to attack him next, but Loki grabs his wrist, disarming him,and then he put the tip of his spear in his(Barton) chest fully controllin him.he then do the same thing to other agents inculding Dr.Erik.

ben is then about to attack Loki but Barton comes between them shooting a blasting arrow at him,ben was sent flying meters away having the full imapct of the nuk-arrow and since Barton caught him off gaurd he fell unconcious on the ground after the balst.Nick sneak up to the tassaract put it into a briefcase and is about to leave the place when he heard a voice.

Loki: Please don't. I still need that.

NickFury: (turning to face Loki )This doesn't have to get any messier.

Loki: Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose.

NickFury: We have no quarrel with your people.

Loki: An ant had no quarrel with a boot.

NickFury: You planning to step on us?

Loki: I come with glad tidings, of a world made free.

NickFury: Free from what?

Loki:Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie

Loki: and once you accecpt that you will know peace.

NickFury: Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing.

(From the vacuum chamber ceiling, the Tesseract's energy cloud rapidly builds into what may be an implosion.)

ClintBarton:Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us.

NickFury: Like the Pharaohs of Odin.

Dr.ErikSelvig: He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical.

Loki: Well then.

(Loki looks to Barton, who without hesitation shoots Fury one of the bullet hit fury's leg and another his chest and fury falls to the ground. Barton grabs the case containing the Tesseract and leaves the lab with Loki, Selvig, and the other controlled SHIELD personnel.)

and thats it for today.(i am trying to make the story as original as i can and thats why i started it from the beggening.though i am gonna make some use of the real script to keep the Story real,but i will try my best not to use them in the near future.the next chapter will come about 2 to 3 days later.so bye have a good day...

* * *


	4. Chapter-4

MEETING THOR GOD OF THUNDER

* * *

Ben wakes from his uncociousness and saw fury laying there senseless as he walk upto him and shakes him,fury suddenly come to conciousness as he saw one bullet hit his legs and other his chest,allthough he was wearing the bulletproof jacket but injury on his leg was to much for him to walk,as the saw the low building is going to fall in any minute.

Ben:Nick get up we need to get out of

here?

Nick:ahhh.. cant walk.(he then grabs the walkie talkie and infroms Hill that Barton has turned)

Hill after learning that Barton has turned points the gun towards the gang but before she could shoot,Barton already started shooting at her and she forced to take cover.Barton taking the advantage gets inside the car and with high speed leaves the place.

Nick:you have to stop them and bring the tassaract back.(he said to ben)

Ben:first i need to save you and them(he points toward the unconcious agents).

Ben then presses the omnitrix dial and in a flash of green light turned into

Ben/Fasttrack:Fasttrack...

ben then in a quick speed take everyone out of the building.and in a few minutes the building collapse

NickFury: (still feeling the pain) He's got the Tesseract!Take them down.(he said to ben)

Ben speeds towards the way loki and the agents and upon reaching there he press the dail on his chest and in a flash of green light he turned into "jatrey",Maria Hill also jumps into a Jeep and takes chase on Loki and crew. Both jetray and hill started to attack Loki's truck with their eye beam(Jetray) and bullet(hill), and Loki inturn also releases a blast of energy, towards them both,while ben dodges the attack maria is not lucky enough to dodge and thus hit by the blast causing the car send flying away, ben left the chase and goes to save the agent he holds the car in his tellons and put it safely in the road. loki then shoots another powerful energy blast towards Jetray but this time he unable to dodge the attack which hit him headon and he falls on the ground along with maria, and taking this advantage Barton speeds up his car and soon they are dissappear in the moonless night. as ben regain his conciousness he take the walkie talkie...

Ben:Target is lost, i repeat target is lost, and he have the cube with him.(" this is the worst day of my life " thought ben)

NickFury: Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase. and ben come here and get the agents to the hellicarrier

Ben: [ using a walkie talkie ] Roger that. can you walk?

Maria hill: yeah i am fine.

NickFury: Coulson, get back to base. This is a Level Seven. As of right now, we are at war.

AgentPhilCoulson: What do we do?

Nick Fury looks up, a thought on his mind.

Nick: Bring Rommanoff,we need to initiate phase1...

Coulson: roger that.

Coulson then went to Russia and informs Romanoff about everything that happened on the SHIELD fecility and tells her that she need to bring Bruce Banner into hellicarrier, and now she become a little nervous since he knows who Bruce Banner is. she goes to recruit Banner and after some heated coversation she succedded recruting him.

Inside a SHIELD analytical room, filled with monitors of partially silhouetted people. Fury stands in the middle, frowning. They make up the World Security Council. a heated coversation was going on betwwen fury and the council. the council suggesting fury to innitiate phase2 which fury believed to be extremely dangerous as it will decleared a war so he immediately decline that but he has other plan in his mind. and after sometime he walked out of the analytical room and started to walk towards ben's room and upon reaching there

Nick: Ben i want you to go Brooklyn and bring someone here.

Ben: (was sitting on his room but then he stoodup) who?

Nick:Steve Rogers

ben knew who steve roger is since he read about him in the SHIELD database including Stark,Banner,Thor, and many others. so he went to Brooklyn, upon reaching there he saw steve beating a pouncing bag nonstop he didnt do anything as he just watched him. after sometime steve is done with his aggressive assault and decided to leave the gym but then he heard someone speaking to him.

Ben:Mr.Steve Rogers...

Steve:(turned around and saw a boy mostly about 21to23 year old) who are you kid? and what do you want?

Ben: Director Nick Fury has sent me to recruit you to him.

Steve: why?

Ben: The Tassaract cube hasbeen stolen and you could help us to bring it back.

Steve: you should have left it in the ocean. it was safe there.

Ben: Steve we need your help.

Steve: sorry but i dont think i am a soldier anymore. and besides i dont know if i have anything to fight for.( he then started to leave)

Ben: you know you are not the only one who has left his world behind Steve.

upon hearing this words Steve stooped and turned back to ben who was just a few feet away from him. "he cannot be from the past, can he?"steve thought to himself but he can see that there is no lie in the eye of Ben.

Steve: what do you mean?

Ben:(took a deep breath)(well here goes nothing)thought ben to himself. I am not from this world...

on the other hand Coulson went recruit to tony stark.upon reaching stark tower he went inside the building and went inside a room. he then greeted by Miss Papper

Potts he then explain the whole situation to tony and tell him about the avenger initiative program but tony declined it he left to towards the hellicarrier.

Ben: and thats what happened.

ben now fully explained about his situation in this new world, about the omnitrix and how he got here, Steve feel pity for this kid though Steve knows ben has went through worse as Steve heard his whole story he still feel bad for him consedering he is still a kid above his twnties.

Steve: i am sorry about your loss Ben..

Ben: its ok Steve its none of our fault and i might be here for a reason.(looked at time) its too late i have to get back to hellicarrier. and Steve if you need someone to talk then you can always call me.

ben is about to leave but then steve grabs his hand..

Steve:i will go to. if you are willing to fight for this world even if its not yours then i will to..

Ben nods and then both of them headed towards hellicarrier in their quinjet. they reached the hellicarrier and was greeted by Phil Coulson " the day is sunny dont think Captain"."yeah it is but i think i am not here for this agent coulson" reponded steve. they then meet banner and headed inside the ship,after sometime fury greeted them and tell banner to start his work. banner went inside his lab to find the tassaract, fury and ben was talking to steve about loki but then suddenly heard a bipping noise as fury asked the agents"do you find him?", "yes sir he is currently in Germany and he is not exactly hiding sir" replays the agent.Fury then turns to Ben and Steve and said" bring him here in anyhow" and then calls Natasha, after some time Steve,Ben and Natasha went inside a quinjet and headed to Germany.

upon reaching there they saw the crowd was running , Loki slowly walks out and materializes in his gold armor and helmet. The POLICE arrive and with no hesitation, he BLASTS the cars, FLIPPING them over and over.

LOKI Kneel before me. The crowd ignores him. Another LOKI appears, blocking the crowd. Loki after Loki appears, they all grin as they raise their spears, encircling the crowd.

LOKI I said. KNEEL!!! Everyone becomes quiet and kneels in front him. Loki embracing his arms out, smiling.

LOKI Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel. As the words resonate to the kneeling crowd, an ELDER GERMAN MAN refuses to kneel and stands, heroic.

ELDER GERMAN MAN Not to men like you.

LOKI There are no men like me.

ELDER GERMAN MAN There are always men like you.

LOKI Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example. Loki is about to execute him with his scepter as the light GLOWS blue. Just as the ENERGY BEAM shoots out, CAPTAIN AMERICA along with Ben(now Diamond head)arrives! He dives in just in time and deflects the blast with his SHIELD, while Ben fire some crystal shards knocking down Loki on his feet.

BEN we meet again joker face.

Loki knew whose that voice was as he looked up and saw The Diamond Creature along with Captain America.

CAPTAIN AMERICA You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.

LOKI

(STANDING UP) The soldier. A man out of time.

CAPTAIN AMERICA I'm not the one who's out of time. From above Cap, the QUINJET arrives. A machine gun is pointed towards Loki.

NATASHA Loki, drop the weapon and stand down. Like greased lighting, Loki sends a BLAST of blue at the QUINJET. Natasha MANEUVERS it just in time, Ben throws multiple crystal shards while Cap throws his shield at Loki knock him down again. Loki stands up and FLINGS Cap to the ground. Cap then throws his shield, but Loki SWATS it way he then tries to control cap but before he could do he that Diamond head comes betwwen them and backhanded Loki "not today creep"said ben as he charges towards Loki for another punch in the face but Loki duck and put the tip of the Spear on Ben's chest "now you will obey me creature" said Loki laughing menacingly but his laughter soon turned into shock as he felt intense pain in his stomach and was sent flying a few feet away as he stands up clutching his stomach a look of disbelief in his eyes "its impossible" was the only word that Loki able to utter and now , Captain using all the moves of a boxer, is KNOCKED down Loki.

INT. QUINJET NIGHT

NATASHA The guy's all over the place. Suddenly, AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill" overdrives the QUINJET'S speakers.

IRON MAN Agent Romanoff, did you miss me? both Ben and Cap look up at the sky. while Loki tries to standup from his beatdown but then Tony flies over in his IRON MAN suit and blasts Loki right back to the ground. IRON MAN touches down. He stands up and pulls out every piece of weaponry the suit has.

IRON MAN Make your move, Reindeer Games. Loki puts up his hands and surrenders. His armor materializes away.

IRON MAN Good move.

BEN(now diamond head) now stay down(to Loki)

CAPTAIN AMERICA Mr. Stark.

IRON MAN Captain, whoa and who are you, a Crystal man?

DIAMOND HEAD shut up.

INT. QUINJET NIGHT

Natasha watches the skies. THUNDER. Coming out of nowhere. Fury speaks over her headset.

NICK FURY (V.O.) Said anything?

NATASHA Not a word.

NICK FURY (V.O.) Just get him here. We're low on time. With Loki tied up and cuffed to his seat, Tony and Steve watch from a distance, whispering.

STEVE I don't like it.

TONY What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?

STEVE I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop.

DIAMOMD HEAD i am with you on this Steve this guy is just full of troubles(looks at Loki)

TONY guys we just beat him to pulp , what more you expect from him?(also looks at Loki)

STEVE What...

TONY It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle. Steve looks at Tony and then at Ben(diamond head) who just trying to make himself calm, they both are finally meeting his ego match.

STEVE Fury havent told us that you are comming.

TONY Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you. THUNDER and LIGHTNING nearly hit the jet, making it shake violently.

NATASHA Where's this coming from? Thunder RUMBLES overhead. Loki stares out the window intently.

STEVE What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?

DIAMOND HEAD Steve i dont think its a regular lightning.

LOKI I'm not overly fond of what follows. OUTSIDE THE JET A BLINDING LIGHT hits the jet. Not a light. A King. THE MIGHTY THOR. Thor OPENS the ramp and grabs Loki by the throat and flies out. Steve, Ben and Tony are left dumbstruck. Tony puts the IRON MAN helmet on.

IRON MAN Now there's that guy.

NATASHA Another Asgardian?

DIAMOND HEAD by the look of his outfit maybe.

CAPTAIN AMERICA Think the guy's a friendly?

IRON MAN Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost. Tony turns and gets ready to jump off the jet to chase after Thor.

CAPTAIN AMERICA Stark, we need a plan of attack!

IRON MAN I have a plan. Attack. IRON MAN jumps out of the jet and chases after Thor Ben also jumps out of the jet while he is in midair he pressed the omnitrix dial and in a flash of light turns into "Chromastone" and flies towads the direction where Thor take Loki. Cap grabs a parachute to follow.

NATASHA I'd sit this one out, Cap.

CAPTAIN AMERICA I don't see how I can.

NATASHA These guys come from legends, they're basically gods.

CAPTAIN AMERICA There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that. Cap JUMPS OUT of the jet.

EXT. MOUNTAIN LEDGE NIGHT

Somewhere out in the European mountains, Thor throws Loki into the side of the mountain. He raises the mighty hammer, MJÖLNIR. He looks down at his brother, who he thought to be dead and is angry to see him alive in this fashion.

THOR Where is the Tesseract?

LOKI

(LAUGHS) I missed you too.

THOR Do I look to be in a gaming mood?!

LOKI Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth. Thor drops MJÖLNIR, causing the mountain to quake. He picks up Loki. His brother. Although Thor is pissed for what he has done, a family is everything to a man or god.

THOR I thought you dead.

LOKI Did you mourn?

THOR We all did. Our father...

LOKI Your father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not? Thor lets go Loki, who walks away from Thor, causing an even bigger wedge between them.

THOR We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?

LOKI

(TURNS AROUND) I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be king!

THOR So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights. No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki.

LOKI

(LAUGHS) And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you idly threat. I mean to rule them. And why should I not?

THOR You think yourself above them.

LOKI Well, yes.

THOR Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. Throne would suit you ill. Angrily, Loki shoves his brother to the side. He walks back up to the ledge. Turns around.

LOKI I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it...

THOR Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?

LOKI I am a king!

THOR Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home.

LOKI I don't have it. You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where. Mjölnir flies back to his grasp.

THOR You listen well, brother. I...

THOR IS KNOCKED OFF THE MOUNTAIN BY IRON MAN AND CHROMOSTONE WHO TACKLES HIM IN

MID-FLIGHT.

LOKI I'm listening.

EXT. FOREST CONTINUOUS

THOR IRON MAN AND CHROMOSTONE CRASH into the forest. Thor rolls himself up. IRON MAN is still standing while Chromostone looking at Thor dead in the eyes, but keeps his distance. The helmet opens up.

THOR Do not touch me again!

TONY Then don't take my stuff.

CHROMOSTONE look mister whoever you are Loki is our prisoner and he will go with us

THOR You have no idea what you're dealing with.

TONY Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?

THOR This is beyond you, metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice!

TONY He gives up the Cube, he's all yours. Until then, stay out of my way... tourist. The IRON MAN helmet clamps up and he walks away. In one quick move, Thor pulls Mjölnir, throws it, and KNOCKS IRON MAN clear across into a tree. CHROMOSTONE watching that charges a Photon blast at Thor who was sent flying a few meters away.

CHROMOSTONE you have picked the wrong guy ManLady.

he again charges a photon blast but just as he about to fire it he was sent flying by the Mjolnir(courtesy of Thor)

With Iron man

TONY Okay. From the mountain side, Loki watches in amusement. Thor raises his hand. Mjölnir flies back to his hand. Thor SWINGS the hammer, summoning a ray of energy. IRON MAN stands up and from his HAND BOOSTERS, a BLAST of ENERGY KNOCKS the MIGHTY AVENGER on his ass. IRON MAN flies back up and knocks Thor into a tree. Thor, kneeling on the ground, pulls Mjölnir to his hand, raises it to the skies and pulls in LIGHTING and THUNDER! Thor points the hammer at IRON MAN and the outpouring of bolts lighting increases in intensity. IRON MAN falls back. CHROMOSTONE then flies in still feeling the impact of the hammer ,THOR then again charges LIGHTNING and THUNDER and fires it towards CHROMOSTONE but to THOR'S utter surprise CHROMOSTONE absorbes the energy.

CHROMOSTONE you are so dead now.(he started to charging up the energy)

With IronMan

JARVIS Power at 400% capacity.

TONY How about that?THEN IRON MAN FIRES AWAY FROM HIS HAND BOOSTERS WHILE CHROMOSTONE FIRES HIS ELECTRIFIED PHOTON BLAST, pushing Thor to his knees. CHROMOSTONE and IRON MAN both fly towards THOR and meet in the middle and ascend up.

IRON MAN grasps THOR'S both hands while CHROMOSTONE elbowing him and SMASHING him into the side of a mountain. THOR LEAPS off the mountain while both CHROMOSTONE AND IRONMAN charges towards THOR, THOR uppercuts CHROMOSTONE and sends him flying meters away while he grabs IRONMAN AND SMASH HIM IN THE GROUND.

CHROMOSTONE AND IRON MAN continue their assault on THOR while THOR is slightly at a disadvantage having to fight 2 opponents at the same time , IRON MAN YANKS Thor right up. Thor grabs both HANDS BOOSTERS and begins to CRUSH them, CHROMOSTONE charges at full speed and gives a right hook to THOR, THOR staggered back , Tony taking the advantage quickly CHARGES as much energy as he can and SHOOTS ENERGY in Thor's face. Thor FALLS back, losing his stance. IRON MAN HEADBUTTS Thor, with his gold-titanium alloy helmet. Thor... HEADBUTTS him with his fuckin' head and actually sends IRON MAN across the forest.CHROMOSTONE charges his photon blast and fires towards THOR who just deflect it. IRON MAN boosters up and flies back at Thor, grabbing him by the arm and cape and SWINGS him into another tree. Thor looks up, ready while IRONMAN AND CHROMOSTONE were also ready to cotinue but then CAPTAIN AMERICA'S shield RICOCHETS off Thor, Chromostone and IRON MAN, stopping them. They look up and see CAPTAIN AMERICA standing on top of a fallen tree with the shield back in hand.

CAPTAIN AMERICA Hey! That's enough! (comes down; looks at Thor) Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here.

THOR I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!

CAPTAIN AMERICA Then prove it! Put the hammer down.

IRON MAN Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his hammer!

THOR BACKHANDS IRON MAN LIKE A PIMP WITH MJÖLNIR while CHROMOSTONE just watches . Thor, losing all tolerance with this SENTENTIAL OF LIBERTY, raises the hammer.

THOR

(TO CAP) You want me to put the hammer down?

THOR LEAPS HIGH INTO THE AIR, RAISING THAT FUCKING HAMMER. CAPTAIN AMERICA CROUCHES DOWN and HOLDS UP HIS SHIELD. THOR brings that hammer down onto the shield and a MASSIVE IMPLOSION OF LIGHT reacts to the vibranium shield creating a MASSIVE

SHOCKWAVE THAT BLOWS UP ANYTHING STANDING WITHIN A MILE. IRON MAN stands up while CHROMOSTONE looks at the destruction they cause, looking around like holy shit.' Lying right next to him is Cap, who never takes his eye off Thor. Thor looks at the three men.

CAPTAIN AMERICA Are we done here?

THOR, CAPTAIN AMERICA,CHROMOSTONE AND IRON MAN STAND THERE.

After their fearsome battle they left for the Hellicarrier with Loki and hand him over to the SHIELD POLICE who escort Loki, who is in handcuffs, smiling. As they pass the HELICARRIER LAB, Banner stops working on the CHITAURI SCEPTER and looks up. Loki eyes him as he walks, nodding and smiling. BANNER rubs his head.

* * *

And Thats it for today by have a good day


	5. CHAPTER 5

THE BATTLE OF NEW YORK

* * *

HELICARRIER DETENTION SECTION NIGHT

Loki is now free from his cuffs and is contained in a LARGE GLASS CELL held by HYDRAULIC RIGS. Fury walks up the control panel of the cell and stare at Loki just smiles,and tells him the various features of the cell and if he tries to break from it he will go thirty thousand feet down like a dead fly.while Loki retorted him by saying that it was not made for him and that it was made for a beast implying Hulk, after a little more coversation about the Hulk and what Loki's plan with the Tassaract,though he didint tell much, Nick feeling that he is going nowhere with the coversation left the cell.

BRIEFING ROOM CONTINUOUS

Steve watches until the monitor goes black. Thor, who didn't even look, just listened, stands there, torn apart. They all just stand there in stunned SILENCE. Finally --

BEN this man is just... i dont even have words to describe him...

BANNER He really grows on you, doesn't he?

STEVE Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?

THOR

(COMING TOO) He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.

BEN Well its a fair deal for him i think.

STEVE

(SERIOUSLY) An army? From outer space?

BEN Now a days its become quite normal dont you think Captain?(seriously implying himself)

BANNER So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for.

THOR Selvig?

BANNER He's an astrophysicist.

THOR He's a friend.

NATASHA Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours.

STEVE I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here.

BEN I think this is just what he wants STEVE. he wants diversion.

BANNER You maybe right BEN but I don't think we should be focusing on Loki now. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him.

THOR Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother.

NATASHA He killed eighty people in two days.

BEN And injured hundreds of peoples.(added BEN).

THOR He's adopted.

BANNER Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?

TONY It's a stabilizing agent. (walks in with Coulson; to

COULSON) I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive. Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD.

TONY (CONT'D)

(TO THOR) No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing ,and where is the purple crystal man, Fury haven't told me he have alien shapesifter on his arsenal(ben just faceplam himself while steve looked at tony). (referring to the Iridium) Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants.

(TO CREW) Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did. (covering his eye, looks

AROUND) How does Fury do this?

AGENT MARIA HILL He turns. Tony looks around the monitors and places a BUTTON SIZE HACKING IMPLANT under Fury's desk, without anyone noticing.

TONY Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube.

AGENT MARIA HILL When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?

TONY Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?

STEVE Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?

BANNER He's got to heat the cube to a hundredand twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.

TONY Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect.

BANNER Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet.

TONY Finally, someone who speaks English.

STEVE Is that what just happened? Tony and Banner shake hands. A glimmer in their eyes shines as the mutual respect for each other shows.

TONY It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.

BANNER

(LOOKS DOWN) Thanks.

NICK FURY

(WALKING IN) Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him.

STEVE Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon.

BEN I still dont understand how he able to mind control with that septre.

NICK FURY I don't know how, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.

THOR Monkeys? I do not understand.

STEVE I do! I understood that reference. Tony rolls his eyes, while Cap looks proud of himself.

TONY Shall we play, doctor?

BANNER Let's play some. As Banner and Tony walk out, the GALAGA PLAYER turns ever so discreetly, watches as everyone else disperses and goes back to playing.

INT. BANNER'S LAB - NIGHT (LATER)

Banner continuously scans with a gamma ray detection scanner on the scepter for radiation. Tony looks at his monitors, shifting and solving as many algorithms and equations.

BANNER The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process.

TONY If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops.

BANNER All I packed was a tooth brush.

TONY

(SMILES) You know, you should come by STARK TOWERS sometime. Top ten floors, all RD. You'd love it, it's candy land.

BANNER Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem.

TONY Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises. Suddenly, Tony pokes Banner with a MINIATURE ELECTRICAL PROD. Steve and Ben walks in on them, Both pissed at Tony.

BANNER

OW! Tony looks at Banner closely.

STEVE Hey!

TONY Nothing?

BEN

Are you nuts?

TONY You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?

STEVE Is everything a joke to you?

TONY Funny things are.

STEVE Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor.

BANNER No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things.

TONY You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut.

BEN And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark.

TONY You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables.

STEVE You think Fury's hiding something?(looked at ben who gives an yes look)

TONY He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets. (points to Banner) It's bugging him too, isn't it?

BANNER (bobbling the words) Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and...

STEVE Doctor? A beat.

BANNER 'A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube.

STEVE I heard it.

BANNER (pointing at Tony) Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news.

STEVE The Stark Tower? That big ugly (Tony gives him a look) ...building in New York?

BANNER It's powered by Stark Reactors, self- sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?

TONY That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now.

BANNER (referring to Tony) So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?

TONY I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files.

BEN(taken by that) I'm sorry, did you just say...?

TONY Look Ben i know everything about you before coming here and i know u also dont fully trust SHIELD,Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide. (holds out a bag of blueberries) Blueberry?

STEVE Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?

TONY An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible.

STEVE I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them.

TONY Following is not really my style.

STEVE

(SMILING) And you're all about style, aren't you?

TONY (a nerve hit) Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?

BEN Steve i think we might just leave them alone.

BANNER Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you? Steve takes in the possibility, but as an obedient soldier, shakes it off.

STEVE Just find the cube. Steve and Ben walks out of the lab. Still torn apart by the possibility, he walks away, towards the HULL of the ship.

BEN Tony has a point steve i am here for a couple of months and i still doesn't fully know about SHIELD. there are some dark secrets about them (saying that ben left steve alone pondering about what ben said)

INT. HULL HANGAR, SECURE STORAGE 10-C NIGHT Steve, found somesomething that fulfilled his suspect. on the other hand Natasha was interrogeting Loki in her own ways the interrogation was going well untill Loki gives hints to Natasaha that he was going to use Hulk as a means of escape. then Natasaha lefts the cell and went to warn everyone , the coversation was going inteNSE among the avengers until Banner finally spoke up drawing the attention of everyone. BANNER In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried! (A BEAT) I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk! Banner slowly gets upset as he looks at Romanoff, who gets unnerved. BANNER You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm? BLACK WIDOW and Fury have their hands down to grab their guns,while BEN ready to transform,STEVE Doctor Banner... put down the scepter. BANNER LOOKS DOWN AND IS SHOCKED TO SEE HE'S HOLDING LOKI'S SCEPTER. The computer beeps. They all turn to it. TONY Got it. Banner puts down the scepter and walks over to the computer. BANNER Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all. THOR Located the Tesseract? TONY I can get there faster, BEN not faster then me. STEVE Look, all of us... THOR The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it. Tony turns to leave, but Steve stops him. STEVE You're not going alone! TONY You gonna stop me? BEN guys we need to worjk together.STEVE(ignoring ben) Put on the suit, let's find out. TONY I'm not afraid to hit an old man. STEVE Put on the suit. At that moment Banner who's looking at the monitor notices something about the Tesseract. BANNER Oh, my God! OUTSIDE THE HELICARRIER Barton PULLS THE TRIGGER ON HIS BOW. The arrow then EXPLODES THE ENGINE RIGHT OFF THE HELICARRIER! INT. BANNER'S LAB MORNING Everyone is thrown in every direction. Steve, Fury, Ben Thor and Tony are thrown across while Natasha and Banner is down in the lower equipment room. Steve looks up at Tony. STEVE Put on the suit! TONY Yep! Steve helps Tony up and out of the lab. Fury sits up, clutching his ribs. He puts on his EARPIECE . NICK FURY BEN? Hill?! INT. BEN yeah i copy. FURY Ben Banner hasbeen hit and its not a good things. BEN yeah i am on it. Ben left to see if Banner is ok.while Captain and Stark tried to keep the Hellicarrier in the air.Banner on the otherhand tried to SMASH Natasha who barely able to dodgh his sprinting and was thrown to side wall as Hulk about to go to SMASH her again but Ben has arrived who is in his Humongosour transformation and give a righthook to Hulk that hulk was sent flying meters away(dueto caught him offguard).BEN Natasha are you ok.Natasha look at the Hulk like creature in shock and didnot utter any word.BEN Natasha its me Ben.NATASHA ye..yee...yeah i am ok(still shocked that what happned to her).BEN you go help others i will deal with Banner.Natasha nods and left the place as son as she could. Humongasour then charged towards Hulk,who give him so much powerful punch that Humongasour was sent flying meters away.HUMONGASOUR man i never thought his punch would be this strong, it seems i need to go ultimate, Ben then pressed the dail in his chest and in a flash of green light turned into ULTIMATE HUMONGASOUR. HULK charged towards to SMASH him but U.HUMONGASOUR fires his multiple BIO-ROCKETS that send HULK into the upper layer of the Hallicarrier. on the other side Tony and Steve was having trouble to keep the Hallicarrier on air as the constant fight between to giants caused the ship to go downward.while this was happening LOKI killed PHIL COULSON who tried to stop him, soon Thor arrived and found Loki trying to escape he then trued to stop him by jumping onto him only to be found that that was just an illusion,Loki managed to put Thor into the cell and then dropped him 30000 feet into the ground. and then escape from Hellicarrier.Ben and Hulk was still unleashing their power at each other but then Tony called him.TONY Ben you have stop the Hellicarrier cannot take much damage i am having hard time to keep it on the air.BEN yeah i know (i have to end this fight thought Ben) as their continue to exchange blows at each other soon Ben saw that they was near the edge of the Hellicarrier so he decided to take Hulk down with him in order of other to survive.BEN i dont know how much pain it will cause to me but i have no other option.Hulk was running towards him as Humongasour look for the parfect moment and when he is near he wrapped his(Humongasour) body around him(Hulk) and jumped of the Hellcarrier.While on mid flight Hulk gave him so many powerfull punch that Humongasour got knocked out and then Hulk unleash one large punch that sends Humongasour hundreds of metre away from Hulk crashing in a forest, and Hulk crashing in a abandoned factory completely naked. A SECURITY GUARD stands there, amazed. SECURITY GUARD You fell out of the sky. BANNER (COMING TO) Did I hurt anybody? SECURITY GUARD There's nobody around here to get hurt. You did scare the hell out of some pigeons though. BANNER Lucky. SECURITY GUARD Or just good aim. You were awake when you fell. BANNER You saw? SECURITY GUARD The whole thing, right through the ceiling. Big and green and buck ass nude. THE SECURITY GUARD then gave BANNER some cloths to wear and ask him some more question which BANNER answers politly.

ON THE HELLICARRIER CLINT BARTON now coming into sense as LOKI'S MIND CNOTROL was wearing off.NATAHSA then ask everything that BARTON knew about LOKI'S plan but unfortunately BARTON didn't know anything about LOKI'S ture plan.On the other side of HELLICARRIER STEVE AND TONY was having a little rough conversation between them but then FURY come and told them that LOKI was in STARK TOWER so both STARK AND STEVE ready to depert.After getting hit from the HULK, BEN now far away in a forest regain conciousness and then stands up BEN where the hell am i? i am giving LOKI the beat down of his life i swear BEN then press the dial on his OMNITRIX and transform into JETRAY and fly towards the HALLICARRIER.while in a far away THOR did survive the fall but has several bruises on his body. EXT. STARK TOWER DAY Selvig works around the CMS device that has already been set- upon the rooftop of Tony's tower. INT. HELICARRIER MEDICAL ROOM DAY Steve walks in full uniform. Natasha looks at him, unprepared. STEVE Time to go. NATASHA Go where? STEVE I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets? Barton walks out of the restroom. Looks at Cap. CLINT BARTON I can. Steve looks at Natasha and she nods her head to confirm Barton's on their side. STEVE You got a suit? CLINT BARTON Yeah. STEVE Then suit up.

MONTAGE - THOR walks upto his HAMMER and pick it up and then KRAKAKABOOM! A blinding BOLT OF LIGHTNING strikes down from above, colliding on MJÖLNIR. The explosion is massive. THE MIGHTY THOR. - CAPTAIN AMERICA pulls on his HELMET and SHIELD. - Tony WELDS his IRON MAN helmet. LIGHT slips down over IRON MAN's eye holes. - BLACK WIDOW attaches a GLOVE GAUNTLET with her rounds on her wrist. A BLUE LIGHT CHARGES. - HAWKEYE slips on his QUIVER of arrows.

EXT/INT. QUINJET DAY Cap, Widow and Hawkeye walk towards and into the QUINJET. A YOUNG SHIELD PILOT looks and stands in their way. YOUNG SHIELD PILOT You are not authorized to be here... CAPTAIN AMERICA Son... just don't. INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE DAY Fury looks the window of the ship, contemplating. Agent Hill walks up to him. AGENT MARIA HILL Sir i looked for BEN but it seems his fight with HULK sends him far away some where in a forest. NICK FURY dont worry he will come back.AGENT MARIA HILL (saw coulson's card) SIR Those cards, they were in Coulson's locker, not in his jacket. NICK FURY They needed the push. (holding Coulson's cards) A LOUD NOISE SCREECHES. Fury looks out to see IRON MAN flying off as well as the QUINJET. NICK FURY They found it. Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything. AGENT MARIA HILL Yes, sir.JUST then BEN had arrived in the HELLICARRIER,FURY explains everything that happens while he was fighting HULK, BEN was visiblly shaken by the fact that LOKI has killed PHIL COULSON, BEN gritted his teeth that he could not able to save COULSON, FURY cpuld feel the anger coming from BEN.FURY BEN, COULSON might have died but you can still save the day in his memory they need you now. BEN calming his mind looked at FURY and nodded and then he transform into BIG CHILL and went towards NEW YORK. EXT. NEW YORK CITY SKYLINE - STARK TOWER DAY IRON MAN arrives at STARK TOWER where Selvig, ACTIVATES the CMS device, holding the Tesseract. JARVIS Sir, I took off the arc reactor. The device is already self-sustained. TONY Shut it down, Dr. Selvig. SELVIG It's too late! It can't stop now. He wants to show us something! A new universe. IRON MAN Okay. IRON MAN aims his hands toward the CMS and FIRES. The energy from his boosters SHATTERS with a deafening CRACK! Selvig falls backwards. DOWN BELOW, CITIZENS OF NEW YORK look up at STARK TOWER. IRON MAN stares in disbelief at the CMS ... unharmed. JARVIS The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable. The Mark VII is not ready to be deployed. TONY Skip the spinning rims. We're on the clock. TONY lands his SUIT and goes through the gauntlet and unsuits him. LOKI looks up at him, smiling. They proceed to walk into the penthouse. INT. STARK PENTHOUSE DAY Loki walks in, holding the scepter. Tony casually walks down the steps, towards the bar. LOKI Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity. TONY Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you. LOKI You should have left your armor on for that. TONY Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink? LOKI Stalling me won't change anything. TONY No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one. LOKI The CHITAURI are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear? TONY THE AVENGERS. (Loki looks at him, confused) It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. EARTH'S MIGHTIEST HEROES' type of thing. LOKI Yes, I've met them. TONY (SMILING) Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. TONY (CONT'D) But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them. LOKI That was the plan. TONY Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you. From underneath the bar table, Tony pulls on COLANTOTTE BRACELETS, a honing device. LOKI I have an army. TONY We have a HULK. LOKI I thought the beast had wandered off. TONY You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it. LOKI (slowly walks up to him; raising the scepter) How will your friends have time for me,when they're so busy fighting you? Loki TAPS Tony on the chest with his scepter. PING! Nothing. Confused, Loki tires again. PING! NOTHING. LOKI It should work. TONY Well, performance issues. You know? In anger, Loki GRABS Tony by the throat and FLINGS him across the room. TONY Jarvis. Anytime now. Loki grabs Tony by the throat again. LOKI You will all fall before me. LOKI THROWS TONY OUT THE WINDOW. Tony FREEFALLS down the tower. From behind Loki, an elevator opens and a RED POD SHOOTS out. The pod LASER SIGNALS the COLANTOTTE BRACELETS on Tony. The POD begins to TRANSFORM into the MARK VII suit. It LATCHES onto Tony. IRON MAN. The suit FLIES up before he hits the ground or the gazing people. Loki looks up, angry. IRON MAN And there's one other person you pissed off! His name was Phil. Loki raises the scepter. IRON MAN FIRES at Loki, sending him on his ass. EXT. STARK TOWER DAY Selvig looks up at the sky. The Tesseract's energy BEAMS into the sky. The beam then forms a VORTEX, which then opens up ANOTHER PORTAL. EXT. VASTNESS OF SPACE A hole in space rips open, and from it, the CHITAURI ARMY SPILLS out in FLYING CHARIOTS, carrying ENERGY RIFLES with a bayonet on the end. INSIDE THE SUIT TONY Right. Army. IRON MAN flies up towards the portal. From his shoulders, a miniature multiple rocket launcher, pops out and FIRES. Like the JERICHO MISSILE, several targets are taken down unlike no missile. It's useless. THOUSANDS OF CHITAURI FLY OUT. IRON MAN flies towards the city. EXT. MANHATTAN DAY The CHITAURI UNLEASH. New Yorkers fill the streets, staring at the fire fight in the distance. BOOM!!! The CHITAURI unleashes BLASTS as it goes, blowing up cars, setting storefronts aflame. AN EXPLOSION RIPS OUT THE WINDOWS OF THE TOP CORNER OF BUILDINGS. FLAME AND STONE RAIN DOWN. A DOMINO-EFFECT OF EXPLOSIONS RIPPLING ACROSS THE BRIDGE. EXT. STARK TOWER DAY Loki walks onto the balcony as the SOUNDS of the CHITAURI rings out. He admires his soon to be kingdom. THOR LANDS ON THE TOWER. Loki turns to his ENEMY. THOR Loki! Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it! LOKI You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war! THOR So be it. Loki and Thor rush at each other. They and their weapons collide. The two battle -- Loki unleashing another pent-up rage and jealousy, Thor having no choice but to defend himself. EXT. MANHATTAN DAY SOLDIERS AND COPS have taken positions covering the streets. They see from the sky, IRON MAN leading a trail of CHITAURI towards his tower. EXT. SKY DAY The QUINJET BOOMS into the city. BLACK WIDOW (V.O.) Stark, we're heading north east. INSIDE THE SUIT IRON MAN What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up PARK, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you. EXT. STARK TOWER DAY IRON MAN BANKS around his tower. Sees Thor and Loki still going at it. IRON MAN SWOOPS down the street, causing a CHITAURI to crash. Flying up, IRON MAN puts the following CHITAURI in view of the QUINJET. BLACK WIDOW takes out machine gun and FIRES at the CHITAURI. INSIDE THE SUIT JARVIS Sir, we have more incoming. TONY Fine. Let's keep them occupied. IRON MAN heads back to the portal. EXT. STARK TOWER DAY Thor and Loki battle savagely. Loki fires ENERGY from the scepter, sending Thor sliding across the floor. INT. QUINJET DAY HAWKEYE looks out to his left window, finding a target. HAWKEYE Yeah. BLACK WIDOW See them. HAWKEYE BANKS the jet towards STARK TOWER. Aims the MINIGUN at Loki. Loki AIMS the scepter at the QUINJET and FIRES A BLAST OF ENERGY. Thor gets to his feet, TACKLING Loki down hard. THE QUINJET is soon caught on fire. HAWKEYE maneuvers one wing of the jet. They SPIN and SLOW. DROPPING OUT OF THE AIR AS IT PASSES OVER SKYSCRAPERS. Then... they SLAM into the street. INT. QUINJET DAY With everyone okay, HAWKEYE and BLACK WIDOW unfasten their seatbelts and open the ramp. CAPTAIN AMERICA runs down, followed by HAWKEYE and BLACK WIDOW. Each one has their respected weapons in hand. EXT. FOUR WAY STREET DAY The TRIO arrives in the middle of a four-way street. Suddenly, the city LURCHES to a stop. A DEEP, PRIMAL RAGE BELLOWS OUT. With that roar, a SHADOW comes over them. EXT. VASTNESS OF SPACE From the portal, a FUCKING CHITAURI LEVIATHAN FLIES OUT! Carrying hundreds of SOLDIERS, the CHITAURI LEVIATHAN PASSES OVER the TRIO. EXT. BRIDGE STREET DAY They look up, out of their element. From both sides, CHITAURI SOLDIERS CLING OFF and attach themselves to the sides of the buildings, sliding down. Some CRASH into these buildings and begin FIRING from their ENERGY RIFLES at innocent people. CAPTAIN AMERICA Stark, are you seeing this? INSIDE THE SUIT TONY I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet? CAPTAIN AMERICA (V.O.) Banner? TONY Just keep me posted. Jarvis, find me a soft spot. IRON MAN quietly flies behind and parallel with the CHITAURI LEVIATHAN. EXT. STARK TOWER DAY Thor holds down Loki's face straight ahead, forcing him to watch the city falling to ash. THOR Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule? LOKI (tries to look away) It's too late. It's too late to stopit. THOR No. We can. Together. Loki looks at his brother, showing a sign of hope. Then... Loki stabs Thor with a small knife. Thor keels over. LOKI Sentiment. Thor gets up, KICKS Loki and lifts him into the air. Thor then SLAMS him down, hard. Loki, bleeding, rolls over the edge. Thor looks down. LOKI IS RIDING ON A FLYING CHARIOT. DOZENS of CHITAURI follow his lead. EXT. BRIDGE STREET DAY The TRIO runs behind upside taxis. They look up and see Loki taking his band down the street and FIRES at the street IN A CHAIN OF EXPLOSIONS. SMASHING CARS AND HURLING PEOPLE AS IT GOES IT GOES OFF IN ONE FINAL CONFLAGRATION. TERRIFIED PEOPLE running from Loki, looking over their shoulders, coming straight at us. CAPTAIN AMERICA looks down the bridge. CAPTAIN AMERICA Those people need assistance down there. CHITAURI SOLDIERS that have landed near them and begin FIRING at them. BLACK WIDOW pulls both pistols and FIRES. Turns to Cap. BLACK WIDOW We got this. It's good. Go! CAPTAIN AMERICA (AT HAWKEYE) You think you can hold them off? HAWKEYE Captain. (pulls a trigger on his bow; a narrow is mechanically CHOSEN) It would be my genuine pleasure. HAWKEYE shoots an ARROW into the creature's head, gaining a few seconds for CAPTAIN AMERICA as he falls down the bridge, followed by an EXPLOSION. Cap races over to the plaza, jumping over dozens of EXPLODING cars. THE FIRST AVENGER RUNS LIKE A FUCKING CHEETAH. HAWKEYE runs over a bus full of people. From the windows, SMALL CHILDREN are held by their parents for HAWKEYE to pull them out to safety. He runs over to the jammed door and JERKILY opens it. People begin to run out. BLACK WIDOW empties out her CLIPS. HAWKEYE fires ARROWS into the ranks of the CHITAURI, hitting his mark each time he shoots. BLACK WIDOW Just like BUDAPEST all over again! HAWKEYE You and I remember Budapest verydifferently. EXT. MANHATTAN DAY The COPS continuously fire at the flying chariots. It's pretty pointless. A YOUNG COP runs over to his POLICE SERGEANT. YOUNG COP We need to get out! They gotta bring the National Guard! POLICE SERGEANT National Guard? Does the army know what's happening here? YOUNG COP Do we? CAPTAIN AMERICA jumps in front of them. They look up at this ridiculous looking man. CAPTAIN AMERICA I need men in these buildings. There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th. POLICE SERGEANT Why the hell should I take orders from you? Suddenly, an EXPLOSION comes up from behind Cap. An ENERGY BLAST is blocked by his SHIELD. TWO CHITAURI SOLDIERS attack. The cops watch in shock as CAPTAIN AMERICA FIGHTS them off with ease. The Sergeant turns to his officer. POLICE SERGEANT I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th. EXT. SKY LINE DAY IRON MAN swerves around a building and faces the CHITAURI LEVIATHAN. He pulls out his miniature multiple rocket launcher and FIRES. The CHITAURI LEVIATHAN ROARS in annoyance. The CHITAURI LEVIATHAN turns to him. IRON MAN (TO JARVIS) We got his attention. What the hell is step two?! IRON MAN flies away. EXT. BRIDGE STREET DAY HAWKEYE TRIPS a CHITAURI SOLDIER and RAMS an arrow down its throat. BLACK WIDOW gets her hands on an ENERGY RIFLE and STICKFIGHTS the hell out of them. CAPTAIN AMERICA joins back in and using his SHIELD, SWAPS and WHACKS oncoming CHITAURI SOLDIERS. It's all too much on them, until... Lightning strikes down from the sky, channeling the blast, firing the electricity out at the CHITAURI SOLDIERS around them. They're blasted back in a massive shockwave. The CHITAURI SOLDIERS convulse, drop dead to the ground. THOR TOUCHES DOWN. CAPTAIN AMERICA What's the story upstairs? THOR The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable. IRON MAN (V.O.) Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys. BLACK WIDOW How do we do this? CAPTAIN AMERICA As a team. THOR I have unfinished business with Loki. HAWKEYE Yeah, get in line. CAPTAIN AMERICA Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us... Just then, BANNER ARRIVES ON A SMALL MOTORBIKE. Getting off, he looks around the city and unknown to them Ben in his Big Chill form has also landed behind Steve making him flinch. BEN Cap all of them looked at BIG CHILL. BEN what? its me Ben, he then press the dial on his chest and transform back into Ben. he then looked at Banner. BANNER So, this all seems horrible. BLACK WIDOW I've seen worse. BANNER Sorry. BLACK WIDOW No. We could use a little worse. CAPTAIN AMERICA Stark? We got them. IRON MAN (V.O.) Both? CAPTAIN AMERICA Just like you said. INSIDE THE SUIT TONY Then tell them to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you. IRON MAN comes out from behind a building. The CHITAURI LEVIATHAN follows, impatiently. EXT. BRIDGE STREET DAY The rest of the AVENGERS look up, getting ready and standing still. BLACK WIDOW I... I don't see how that's a party... IRON MAN SWOOPS down the street. The CHITAURI LEVIATHAN also swoops down, BARRELING down the street like a FREIGHT TRAIN that keeps building and building its intensity.Banner looks behind. Cap looks at him. Banner begins to walk towards the monster. CAPTAIN AMERICA Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry. BANNER That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry. Banner's body starts to swell and stretch and harden. GREEN SHOOTS THROUGH HIS BODY. THE HULK. Aaaannndddd...SSSMMMAAASSSHHH!!!! HULK POPS the CHITAURI LEVIATHAN IN THE NOSE. THE CREATURE FLIPS OVER A 360. IRON MAN, in mid-flight, extends his arm out and a ROCKET, ready to shoot. IRON MAN FIRES -- the rocket hits a SOFT SPOT LARGE CHITAURI LEVIATHAN are BLOWN COMPLETELY AWAY. Real pain from the CHITAURI LEVIATHAN. Other pieces of meat CATCH FIRE and withdraw... SIZZLE as they hit the pavement. BEN now transform as DIAMONDHEAD created a huge shield above to block them. From above and on the buildings, the CHITAURI ARMY watches in horror as a group of EARTH'S MIGHTIEST HEROES FIND THEMSELVES UNITED AGAINST A COMMON THREAT. TO FIGHT THE FOES NO SINGLE SUPER HERO COULD WITHSTAND! THE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE! EXT. SKY DAY Loki watches below, motionless. LOKI Send the rest. EXT. VASTNESS OF SPACE From the portal, THOUSANDS MORE OF CHITAURI SOLDIERS AND EVEN HUNDREDS CHITAURI LEVIATHANS FLY OUT! EXT. BRIDGE STREET DAY THE AVENGERS look up. Way out of their fucking element. BLACK WIDOW Guys. IRON MAN Call it, Cap. CAPTAIN AMERICA Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Ben, you have something big to deal with them?(implying the leviathas) BEN actually i do have something BIG,he then runs a few meters away from THE AVENGERS, NATASHA he is not running away does he just then they saw a green flshlight was becoming bigger and bigger all the AVENGERS had to cover their eyes and when the light died down they saw a Huge creature is about 300 feet tall colossal humanoid creature with a large fin on his head, which is black at the front and red at the bottom. He has blade-like growths on his shoulders and spikes on his waist. He also has red arms with two black lines and white fins on the elbows, wristband like outgrowths on his wrists and yellow eyes on his head with two extra eyes protruding on his cheeks, one on each. He has red feet with two toes, a black sandal-like covering on the middle ofhis feetand three blacklines onthe side of his neck.WAY BIG... he then fly upto the Leviathans.

To say the AVENGERS were amazed will be an understatement. STEVE i have never seen something like this in my entire carrer. IRON MAN once this over i have ask Ben to let me analyze the WATCH.STEVE alright listen up Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash. HAWKEYE Wanna give me a lift? IRON MAN Right. Better clench up, LEGOLAS. IRON MAN lifts HAWKEYE up to the building. CAPTAIN AMERICA Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up. (Thor flies up; to Natasha) You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk.SMASH. THE HULK SMILES A MOST MAGNIFICENT GRIN AND LEAPS, SOARING HIGH UP INTO THE NEAREST BUILDING, HULK RUNS UP THE WALL HITS SEVERAL CHITAURI SOLDIERS, SNAPPING IN HALF. HE DIVES TOWARDS A BUILDING ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STREET, THROWING THE DEAD CHITAURI SOLDIERS TOWARDS OTHER SOLDIERS. The CHITAURI SOLDIERS fire at him. THE HULK BACKHANDS THEM, SEIZES THEM AND WITH RAW POWER, THROWS THEM DOWN. IN HIS MOST POWERFUL LEAP YET, THE HULK FLIES UP AND IS IN THE MIDDLE OF A FLYING CHARIOT TRAFFIC JAM, TO WHICH HE SMACKS THEM OUT OF ALTITUDE. EXT. EMPIRE STATE BUILDING DAY Thor grabs onto the tower. Raises MJÖLNIR and KRAKAKABOOM! A BLINDING BOLT OF LIGHTNING strikes down from above, colliding on MJÖLNIR. THOR AIMS THIS MASSIVE SHOCKWAVE TOWARDS THE PORTAL. THOR CHANNELS THE BLAST AND FIRES THE ELECTRICITY OUT AT THE CHITAURI SOLDIERS FLYING OUT OF THE PORTAL. THEY'RE BLASTED BACK IN A MASSIVE SHOCKWAVE. THE CHITAURI SOLDIERS CONVULSE, DROP DEAD TO THE GROUND. HE EVEN RIPS THE SHIT OUT OF A CHITAURI LEVIATHAN, WHICH THEN FUCKING EXPLODES WAYBIG FLIES ONTO THREE LEVIATHANS HE THEN GRAB ONE BY THE HEAD AND CRUSHES ITS HEAD AND THEN THREW IT IN THE SKY AND BLAST IT WITH HIS COSMIC RAYS, THE TWO LEVIATHANS TRIED TO ATTACK HIM BUT HE ONE PUNCHED A LEVIATHAN AND IT GOES CRASHES INTO THE STREET AND THEN HE THEN VAPORISES ANOTHER LEVIATHAN INTO ASH WITH HIS COSMIC RAYS. INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE DAY Back in the bridge, Fury sees on his VIEWSCREEN the destruction going on in NEW YORK. Agent Hill walks up to him. AGENT MARIA HILL Sir. The council is on. OH SHIT. Fury presses his screen. EXT. ROOFTOP BUILDING DAY Atop the rooftop, HAWKEYE fires ARROWS into the streaming flow of the CHITAURI RIDERS, hitting his mark each time. Hell, heeven AIMS his bow behind him, WITHOUT LOOKING and releases the arrow, EXPLODING a RIDER. HAWKEYE Stark. You got a lot of strings sticking to your tail. IRON MAN Just try and keep them off the streets. HAWKEYE Well, they can't bank worth a damn. Find a tight corner. IRON MAN I will roger that (he then looked at WAYBIG DESTROYING multiple levithans in a quick speed. i stiil cant believe how his doing this ,he thought). IRON MAN Jarvis just remind me to look at Ben's watch when this is over. JARVIS ok sir. IRONMN then leads towards TIGHT CORNERS and in HAWKEYE'S view, who fires arrow upon and arrow, EXPLODING the CHITAURI RIDERS. IRON MAN keeps leading CHITAURI RIDERS UNDER TUNNELS, THROUGH OPEN PARKING GARAGES. He looks back. None left. INSIDE THE SUIT TONY Nice call. What else you got? HAWKEYE (V.O.) Well, Thor's taking on a squadron down on 6th. TONY And he didn't invite me? EXT. BRIDGE STREET DAY BLACK WIDOW, using the ENERGY RIFLE, is taken off her feet by a CHITAURI SOLDIER. She TIRESOMELY takes it down by cutting its throat. She grabs the ENERGY RIFLE, turns to attack. Cap stands there, holding his SHIELD. She slumps back, tired. BLACK WIDOW Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal. CAPTAIN AMERICA Let see if the BIG guy can do something. STEVE(V.O) Ben can you disable the force field? BEN (V.O)(now destroying 5 more Leviathan ) i am on it. he then fly upto STARK TOWER and fires a huge cosmic ray towards the force field the entire place was got destroyed but the force field was still intact. BEN no even my cosmic rays have no effect on it. STEVE (to widow) its no use even our strongest weapon and guns do nothing to it. BLACK WIDOW Well, maybe it's not about guns. (gestures the flying CHARIOTS) CAPTAIN AMERICA You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride. BLACK WIDOW I got a ride. I could use a lift though. BLACK WIDOW backs up giving herself a running start. Cap lifts and angles his SHIELD. CAPTAIN AMERICA Are you sure about this? BLACK WIDOW Yeah. It's gonna be fun. BLACK WIDOW RUNS AT CAPTAIN AMERICA. BLACK WIDOW DOES A PARKOUR MOVE, USING HER FEET TO RUN UP THE CAR AND JUMPS UP ON CAP'S SHIELD, WHO GIVES HER A BOOST WITH THE SHIELD. SHE GRABS ONTO A FLYING CHARIOT.

BLACK WIDOW climbs onto the chariot and CUTS the turret shooter's linkage to it. She then JUMPS on the rider and STICKS her knives into his nervous system. She gets him to BANK over a building. - IRON MAN arrives and SHOOTS any other CHITAURI RIDERS following her. He makes his way down to CAPTAIN AMERICA, who fights off more CHITAURI SOLDIERS. IRON MAN points his HAND BOOSTERS at his SHIELD. The energy comes off and Cap uses it as a REFLECTION BEAM and takes down nearby CHITAURI. -In the sky BEN in his WAYBIG form doing maneuvers to dodge the attacks from the Leviathan and then he fires his cosmic rays to multiple Leviathan fully destroying them in the process. From below him, HAWKEYE sends down remaining arrows. He sends one across the street, taking down a CHITAURI RIDER following IRON MAN. - Finally, we have THOR and HULK fight on top the back of the CHITAURI LEVIATHAN, tearing apart and fighting SOLDIERS. HULK BREAKS OFF A MASSIVE PIECE OF ARMOR AND SLAMS IT DOWN ONTO THE SPINE OF THE CHITAURI LEVIATHAN. Summoning all his strength he, THOR RAISES, DRAWING LIGHTNING TO IT FROM ALL SIDES, AND BRINGS IT DOWN WITH A FINAL, TERRIBLE BLOW-- INT. HISTORY MUSEUM DAY The CHITAURI LEVIATHAN CRASHES into a history museum. DEAD. THOR and HULK stand on the BACK of the CHITAURI LEVIATHAN after bringing it down. They stand still, admiring. HULK PUNCHES THOR WITH HIS ENORMOUS HAND. THOR GOES FLYING. HULK SMIRKS. EXT. STARK TOWER DAY SELVIG WAKES UP FROM LOKI MIND CONTROL. He looks around, confused where he is. He looks up at the sky, amazed. EXT. BRIDGE STREET DAY Several HUMVEES aim their MOUNTED .50 Cal guns into the sky, FIRING and HITTING CHITAURI RIDERS. CAPTAIN AMERICA fights off a SOLDIER who is pinning him down with its energy rifle. Cap BREAKS ITS LEG. He stands up, pickingup his SHILED. HAWKEYE Captain, the bank on 42ndpast MADISON, they caught a lot of civilians there. CAPTAIN AMERICA I'm on it. INT. 42NDBANK DAY Dozens of civilians are gathered in bank. Tension and uncertainty surround them. THREE CHITAURI SOLDIERS oversee them, pointing their weapons at them. One of them charges a BOMB. It BEEPS. CAPTAIN AMERICA jumps through the window and throws his SHIELD at the CHITAURI BOMBER. The TWO CHITAURI SOLDIERS aim their rifles, but Cap heads for cover under a desk, which he KICKS at them. CAPTAIN AMERICA jumps over the desk, HEADLOCKS A SOLDIER, while BACKHANDING another one over the railing. The crowd moves away. A CHITAURI SOLDIER attacks him from behind and RIPS OFF HIS HELMET. The bomb is beeping faster. CAPTAIN AMERICA Everyone! Clear out! CAPTAIN AMERICA flips over the SOLDIER, grabs his SHIELD and just as the BOMB is about to GO OFF, CHITAURI BOMBER dives for, trying to stop it, but it GOES OFF, sending CAPTAIN AMERICA through the window, landing very hard on a car.

HELICARRIER BRIDGE DAY Back in the bridge, Fury sees on his VIEWSCREEN the WORLD SECURITY COUNCIL. WORLD SECURITY COUNCIL #2 Director Fury, the council has made a decision. NICK FURY I recognize the council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid ass decision, I've elected to ignore it. WORLD SECURITY COUNCIL #1 Director, you're closer than any of oursubs, you scramble that jet... NICK FURY That is the island of Manhattan, Councilman. Until I'm certain my team can't hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population. WORLD SECURITY COUNCIL #1 If we don't hold them in the air, we lose everything. NICK FURY I send that bird out, we already have. Fury shuts off his viewscreen. EXT. MANHATTAN DAY BLACK WIDOW, still driving the chariot with the RIDER, is hit at her side. She looks about, wondering whose ENERGY FIRE it was she looks behind. BLACK WIDOW Oh. You. LOKI FOLLOWS IN HOT PURSUIT. They RACE DOWNWARD, trailing between buildings. They RACE MADLY, driving and dodging. EXT. ROOFTOP BUILDING DAY HAWKEYE looks at BLACK WIDOW, astonished. HAWKEYE Nat, what are you doing? BLACK WIDOW (V.O.) Uh... a little help! HAWKEYE pulls the trigger twice, nocks an arrow, and points it at Loki, smiling. HAWKEYE I've got him. FIRES. THE ARROW STREAKS DOWN THE CITY, STRAIGHT AT THE LOKI'S HEAD... SNATCH! LIKE A CAT, LOKI GRABS THE ARROW STRAIGHT OUT OF THE AIR...LOOKS STRAIGHT AT HAWKEYE, SMILING... BBOOOOMMM!!! THE ARROW EXPLODES IN LOKI'S FACE, CRASHING INTO THE STARK PENTHOUSE PAD. BLACK WIDOW looks down and building her momentum, she JUMPS of the chariot, lands on top of STARK TOWER, rolling herself to the edge. EXT/INT. STARK PENTHOUSE DAY As Loki looks up, shocked at what just happened, THE HULK IS LEAPING UP AND KICKS LOKI, HURTLING TOWARDS THE GLASS WINDOW. He COLLAPSES as he hits the wall. THE HULK jumps in, ready to attack. Loki ROLLS himself up in a flurry of broken glass, STANDING UP TO THE HULK. LOKI ENOUGH! YOU ARE, ALL OF YOU ARE BENEATH ME! I AM A GOD, YOU DULL CREATURE, AND I WILL NOT BE BULLIED... HULK GRABS LOKI BY THE LEGS AND SMASHES HIM AGAINST THE FLOOR REPEATEDLY AND FINALLY THROWS HIM ASIDE TO THE GROUND, FLATTENING LOKI. HULK PUNY GOD. LOKI WHIMPERS IN PAIN. EXT. STARK TOWER DAY BLACK WIDOW walks up the CMS machine. Selvig, slumped down, weakened, looks at her desperately. The Tesseract's energy is firing towards the portal, gaining in strength, at the surge of energy moving through the sky. BLACK WIDOW Doctor. SELVIG Loki's scepter, the energy...the Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself. BLACK WIDOW It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing. SELVIG Well, actually I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source. BLACK WIDOW Loki's scepter. SELVIG It might be able to close the portal. (Selvig looks down. He sees a GOLD GLEAM) And I'm looking right at it. EXT. MANHATTAN DAY THOR rides on top of chariot, SMACKING SEVERAL RIDERS with the hammer. As Thor takes the reins, a CHITAURI LEVIATHAN crashes through a building, knocking him down to where Cap is, fighting off SOLDIERS. WAY BIG has deal with most of the Leviathans and only 2 lefts while he destroys one with his powerfull punch. IRON MAN flies right next to the LAST CHITAURI LEVIATHAN and aims his LASER BOOSTER at it to analyze it IRON MAN THEN FLIES TOWARDS THE CHITAURI LEVIATHAN, UNLEASHING EVERY ARSENAL ON THE SUIT. The CHITAURI LEVIATHAN opens its mouth. IRON MAN flies in and BURSTS out the other end, making the CHITAURI LEVIATHAN collapse. IRON MAN rolls down the street. The wind is knocked out of him. He looks up with an overwhelming sigh as a SMALL BAND of CHITAURI SOLDIERS rush towards him, holding out their rifles and shooting at him but then suddenly a creature with a black containment suit and has one green eye in the middle of his head, two antennae and a tail with round plugs on their tips, four-fingered hands, and feet with only two front toes arrived there and started to fire ELECTRICAL ENEGY towards the CHITOURI burning them in the process.FEEDBACK you ok Stark.STARK(looked at Feedback and then looked at his chest to realize that he is Ben)ok how many alien do you have on that WATCH of yours. EXT. ROOFTOP BUILDING DAY HAWKEYE turns to fire HIS LAST ARROW. Using his bow as a staff, he knocks some CHITAURI SOLDIERS, before yanking his last arrow off the dead body a CHITAURI SOLDIERS. HAWKEYE nocks his arrow, DIVES DOWN THE BUILDING and FIRES his GRAPPLING ARROW up into the side of building. Falling down, HAWKEYE finds the MOMENTUM and SWINGS himself into a building and CANNONBALLS in. EXT. MANHATTAN DAY The HULK holds CHITAURI SOLDIERS by the face and SLAMS them down. More keep coming. HULK looks up. HUNDREDS OF RIDERS HOVER OVER HIM. Then... they begin to fire ENERGY BLASTS. HULK TAKES THEM LIKE HE'S RUNNING THROUGH A LIGHT RAIN. BLOCKING THE STREAM OF STREAKING BLASTS, AS THOUGH SWATTING AT BEES. EXT. HELICARRIER DECK DAY A lone pilot sits in his cockpit, listening. WORLD SECURITY COUNCIL #2 DIRECTOR FURY is no longer in command. Override order, 7 ALPHA 11. 7 ALPHA 11 PILOT 7 ALPHA 11, confirmed. Prepare to takeoff. He ignites his engine. INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE DAY Back in the bridge, Agent Hill sees on her SCREEN 7 ALPHA 11 preparing to leave. AGENT MARIA HILL Sir, we have a bird in motion! Anyone on the deck, we have a rogue bird! We need to shut it down! Repeat! Take off is not authorized! EXT. HELICARRIER DECK DAY NICK FURY RUNS OUT TO THE DECK, HOLDING A FUCKING AIRTRONIC RPG- 7. He takes AIM and FIRES, HITTING the TAIL END of the jet. The jet SKIDS OFF towards the edge. PILOT UNHARMED. Suddenly, another 7 ALPHA 11 JET FLIES off. Fury stands there, knowing he can't do anything about it. NICK FURY Ben,Stark, you guys hearing me? We have a missile headed straight for the city. BEN(V.O) how long?IRON MAN (V.O.) How long? NICK FURY Three minutes, at best. Stay low and wipe out the missile.BEN (to stark)ok i am going.STARK no you deal with the Chitouri here i will deal with that missile.Stark then Flies off towards the missile. ALPHA 11 arrives outside the city. He flips the switch to press the button. He presses it. THE MISSILE IS FLYING OUT TO MANHATTAN. 7 ALPHA 11 Destination is in 2 minutes, 30 seconds mark. EXT. MANHATTAN CAPTAIN AMERICA AND THOR BATTLE, SIDE TO SIDE. Cap and Thor both throw their respected weapons. Thor catches MJÖLNIR, but as Cap turns, an ENERGY BLAST strikes him down hard. Thor runs over to a broken car, swings the hammer and flips the car over and over on its side, crushing a few CHITAURI SOLDIERS. Cap tries to get up. Thor helps him back to his feet. Cap raises his SHIELD back up. THOR You ready for another bout? CAPTAIN AMERICA What? You gettin' sleepy? EXT. STARK TOWER Selvig, back in scientist mode, CLACKS away at his laptop. Henods. BLACK WIDOW grabs Loki's scepter, slowly breaks into the FORCE FIELD, almost touching the Tesseract. BLACK WIDOW I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down! EXT. MANHATTAN STREET CAPTAIN AMERICA Do it! IRON MAN (V.O.) No, wait! CAPTAIN AMERICA Stark, these things are still coming! INSIDE THE SUIT TONY I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it.BEN Stark you know its a one way journey.STARK i know but i have no other option.BEN let me do it i can absorbe the Missile and its radiation.STARK sorry Ben but i have to do it.EXT. SKY IRON MAN catches up, now comes at the missile from behind. The missile speeds on. IRON MAN grabs it from behind, gripping it tightly. With a mighty effort, he wrenches the rocket off its course. Steering it from behind, he accelerates quickly, flying straight up into sky, towards the portal.J. JARVIS Sir. Shall I call Miss Potts? IRON MAN You might as well. INT. STARK JET DAY PEPPER, along with her crew, watches on T.V., in horror, the destruction in NEW YORK. On the table, her cell is VIBRATING, with Tony's picture on it. INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE DAY Back in the bridge, every single agent holds their breath as they too watch IRON MAN fly up into the portal. EXT. SKY DAY IRON MAN climbs higher and higher over the city, gaining speed, suddenly flings himself through the portal. Communications die. The suit begins to freeze. Tony looks in horror. INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE Every single agent CHEERS. Fury smiles. He tries to communicate with Tony. NOTHING. EXT. SPACE We then see Tony's horror. AN ARMADA. The black sky is filled with what must be ninety ships in a vague cluster. Most of them hang still in the air. Some move swimmingly about. IRON MAN lets go of the missile. It whistles off into the blackness as IRON MAN IDLY falls back down the portal's opening. The missile reaches the MAIN SHIP. The MAIN SHIP IMPLODES, causing the entire ARMADA to burst into a supernova, creating a spectacular heavenly display. EXT. MANHATTAN Suddenly, all of the CHITAURI SOLDIERS and CHITAURI LEVIATHANS KEEL OVER and begin to SHAKE, then stop. They all fall over. THE AVENGERS look up at their CONSULTANT, not sure if he'll make it through. EXT. STARK TOWER Still holding the scepter in hand, BLACK WIDOW shifts around, waiting. BLACK WIDOW Come on, Stark... EXT. MANHATTAN Thor and Cap see the supernova coming towards them. Thor nods to Cap. CAPTAIN AMERICA (to BLACK WIDOW) Close it. EXT. STARK TOWER Without hesitating, BLACK WIDOW pulls the scepter out, the TESSERACT turns off its energy beam. The PORTAL QUICKLY CLOSES. A SMALL FIGURE is hurled backwards into the open now closed portal. IRON MAN. Plummeting to the earth. EXT. MANHATTAN CAPTAIN AMERICA (SMILING) Son of a gun! TIGHT ON IRON MAN: He keeps falling. And falling. And falling. EXT. MANHATTAN THOR He's not slowing down. Thor swings Mjölnir around. Just as Thor flies up, THE HULK SNAGS IRON MAN OUT OF THE AIR, BOTH CRASHING AND SLIDING DOWN A BUILDING. EXT. BRIDGE STREET HULK throws IRON MAN off him. Thor and Cap run over to him Ben now in his human form just arrived. Thor RIPS off Tony's helmet. He appears to be dead. They stand around not sure. Then... THE HULK YELLS IN FURY. THE NOISE STARTLES TONY AWAKE. TONY What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me? CAPTAIN AMERICA (A BEAT) We won. TONY Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it. THOR (looking up at Stark Tower) We're not finished yet. A beat.TONY And then shawarma after.BEN well i want to punch him first. INT. STARK PENTHOUSE DAY Loki crawls onto the stair, looking like a piece of shit rag doll. He takes a few breathers, senses someone is behind him. He turns TO FIND THE AVENGERS INCLUDING BEN STARING AT HIM, PISSED. LOKI If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink. THE HULK SNORTS AT HIM.

*******AND DONE NOW ONE LAST CHAPTER REMAINS TO COMPLETE THIS CROOSOVER FLIM WHICH WILL BE SOON AVAILABLE.I WANT TO MAKE POINT CLEAR, IT IS MY FIRST FANFICTION AND I DONT KNOW HOW WELL I DID IT.SO IT YOU GUYS TO GIVE ME REVIEWS TO KNOW WHAT IMPROVEMENTS I NEED TO DO IN MY WRITING SKILL BESIDES IT WILL ALSO HELP ME TO WORK ON MY NEXT MCU FANFIATION FLIM.OKK THEN GOOD BYE AND HAVE A GOOD DAY***


End file.
